Friends Are Family
by WildMysticSong
Summary: Haven and his friends never really thought that a single accident would be capable of changing their lives forever. Then again, no one ever really does. Though, they most certainly do now. Summery sucks, story might be better inside, I don't know. First Fanfic ever. Flames will be laughed at, criticism wanted. Also, I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey-o, people! My name's Haven Ashe Brennan and I am the lead protagonist of this story! With giant, asskicking, alien robots a-plenty! Damn if that doesn't sound epic! And-whoa! W-wa-wait, where you going?! What-Oohhh, I get it. It's 'cause I'm breaking the fourth wall right now, huh? Don't worry too much about that, the author WildMysticSong or WMS for short, thought this would be a good way for you guys to get a chance to know me and a rather painless way to start off the story, and this is the only time out of the authors notes that I'll ever do this, promise. Seeing as how she's new and all. Alright let's see, where was I. Oh, right, my name! It's Haven Ashe Brennan, yeah I know Haven's a pretty weird name for a boy, but my mom loved it and she gave it to me, so I deal with it. I'm sixteen, male, got blue eyes and black hair, I'm five feet and seven inches tall and- _*Snickers* Shorty. _What-WMS! I am not short! _But you so totally are! It's adorable!_ Please, let me continue so the awesome people taking the time to actually read your crap can get to the story! _Crap?! Hey! That…may be true. Fine._ Thank you, sorry about that, people. Now, lets' see, right, I weigh 135Lbs. which is pretty light, and I prefer to wear dark colors. There, now the author won't have to describe me in detail- _That's what he thinks. *Laughs*_ *Groan* Why did I have to come out of your mind? Fine, I'll wrap this up. My friends (more like my brothers and sisters) Amy Yue Fujimoto, Raven Rose Jackson and her older twin brother Nikko Antwon Jackson, and our newest but just as much loved foreign exchange student from Russia Dimitri Grigori Zalnerowich all took a trip to Thermopolis, Wyoming to take one last dip in the hot pools before fall really got into full swing. We spent five days there, then, on our way back all of our lives changed, forever. You'll see what I mean down in the story below. As Amy would say, Ja ne!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I let out a small sigh, staring out at the moon from the passenger window of the truck, listening to my friends' ongoing debate about aliens. My amused reflection smiled back at me as the black and silver scenery of the Wyoming Bighorn National Forest and mountains passed me by. "I still think it's possible that an alien race is here on earth! Think about it for a sec, Dimi, no one's ever seen any evidence that they're **not** here!" Amy's cheery soprano voice filled the interior of the cab, making me smile a little wider; it's practically impossible not to. Dimitri's deep baritone, Russian accented voice replied gently, "Not saying that is not possible, Amy. Just informing that it **not likely** to be happening. Chances of aliens here on earth, with no one knowing, is too low." I winced at the sudden volume of Raven's voice as she spat, "I have had enough of you two going on and on about this shit! Two hours, TWO FRICKIN' HOURS! You're gonna drive me insane!" Raven had finally had enough, it seemed. Her husky contralto voice snapped through the air like a whip, her patience, which had been running low from exhaustion anyway, had finally whittled down from mild annoyance to a peeved smoldering. Flicking my artic blue eyes towards the driver's seat, Nikko and I shared an amused look of understanding, the large eighteen year old flashing a pristine white smile that was starkly visible against his dark ebony skin. Chuckling, Nikko shook his head while keeping his eyes on the road, "Calm down Ray, they're not hurtin' anyone, plus it keeps Amy occupied and let's Dimi practice his english. Jus' relax, Sis." His bass voice rumbled from his chest in a soothing manner and I hoped he would be able to keep his twin from killing our friends.

Running a hand through my blue-black hair, I let out a laugh, "You getting anxious back there, Ray?" Turning to look into the back seat, my smile turned into a full-out grin. Raven's long and slender fingers had trapped Amy and Dimitri's lips in a vice like, pinching grip, sitting with her back straight and legs crossed at the knees. Her gunmetal grey eyes were narrow in displeasure and her full, wide lips had turned into a rather attractive frown as she glared pure animosity in my general direction, just for the heck of it. Dimitri let lose a long suffering sigh through his nose as he rolled his violet eyes heavenward, and I could practically hear him think 'Why me?' at the universe. Amy turned her wide bottle green eyes towards me pleadingly, giving her best drowned kitten look through her glasses.

Taking pity on them, I snorted and said. "Hey, Ray, we still got another hour and a half till we get home, why don't you just let them go so they can, hopefully, get some sleep now that their little debate's been interrupted." Having suggested that, I twisted my lips into a smirk, teasingly adding, "Preferably before you press their lips shut permanently." My clear tenor voice was filled with mirth, and I went back to resting my elbow on the passenger door, propping my chin in my palm, back to staring out the window. I heard Raven snort and mumble under her breath, "At least they would be quiet then." Smiling, I closed my eyes hoping to catch a few Z's myself, humming in amusement. Then Nikko shouted when we rounded a bend in the road and a small group of deer were out in the middle of it, standing frozen in the Dodge RAM's headlights; Nikko swerved off the road, the truck breaking through the guardrails and rocketing down the steep hill that are freaking everywhere around here, hitting numerous trees and slamming hard into a rather large Fir. "SHIT!" I screamed, hearing more than feeling the crack as my nose broke as my head slammed into the dashboard. "Goddamnit Nick, what the Hell!?" Raven roared, her voice a mix of fear and anger. "Ye-he-hes! Freeedoooom!" Amy…the hell is wrong with you? Seriously. We need to get that apparent fearlessness and lack of self-preservation instincts checked out. Preferably by a psychiatrist. "You lunatic! Whoever taught you to drive is crazy person!" Dimitri then reverted to his native Russian, cursing I think.

Once the vehicle stopped shaking, Nikko got out of the now totaled truck and shook the dizziness from his head before looking around nervously, and I could see him favoring his right shoulder, which really got me worried. He had a surgery on that shoulder about two months ago, after all, and it would be seriously bad if it got messed up again after just getting healed. "Jesus, is everyone alright?" He called out. Amy jumped out her broken window and ran up to Nikko, cackling and sprouting off unintelligible things in a rapid-fire mix of Japanese and Chinese. I watched her sit down and take the next few moments to fix the chartreuse green spikes at the back of her head from her self-done dye job and pixie haircut, and I couldn't help wondering just what the hell she was made of.

Shaking my head to clear the unneeded thoughts. Moaning in pain and holding my nose, I was able to maneuver around in the ever more cramped space of the cab and kicked out with both feet, and five jaw-jarring kicks later the door finally fell off. Grunting, I climbed out of the wreck and looked around, trying to find anything familiar in the little hollow we seem to have found ourselves in. Taking a breath, I yelled To Nikko, "Hey Nicky, you alright bro?" Wonderful, now I sound like freaking Elmer Fudd, grreeeaaat. Stupid broken nose.

Opening his mouth to answer, he was interrupted when Raven's bellowing voice cut through the air as she violently slammed on her door, rocking the entire RAM with her strength. I couldn't help but smile as Ray roared out profanities with each slam. '_Of course, Ray_,' I thought '_only you_.' Walking around the wreckage I rejoined Nikko, who had kneeled down next to Amy to take a better look at her legs, which I could see were covered in cuts and scratches along with blood where her tights were torn up. She looked up with a contented smile on her face before it morphed into wide eyed shock, probably looking at the blood flowing from my nose and down my face. Nikko, catching her look, turned his gaze away from her legs to stare at me, his normally laidback smile gone and replaced with a worried frown that most definitely did not suit his personality, I thought. He gently tugged me down and, with all my adrenaline gone, I readily sank to the ground in exhaustion. He hissed in a breath once he got me to move my hand, teeth bared in a sympathetic wince. "Damn baby", he crooned, his large, soft, warm hands gently cupping my face, "that ride was not kind to you." Glaring at him, I flicked his forehead. "Nah shit Sherlock." Gawd I sound stupid. Freeing my face, I gave a quick glance behind me, just in time to watch Raven burst through the door like an enraged berserker and into a dive. She tucked herself into a roll when she hit the ground, then expertly jumped into a standing position and was striding forward within seconds. Dimitri stumbled out of the vehicle and followed her as best as he could, though with him being four inches shorter than her six foot five inches he had some trouble, especially since he was limping badly.

"What the HELL happened Nikko!? What possessed you to turn the damn truck into Satan's roller coaster ride!?" "Ah, Moy Druga, wait! Is no fault of his, I be thinking! Zhdat!" Amy snorted as Nikko got up and went to talk to his enraged sister, his own-practically infinite-patience having been shortened by the scare we all got not five minutes ago. Dimitri looked between the two giants, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, looking disheveled with his clothes torn and his glasses bent out of their normal shape, hanging awkwardly on his nose. I heard Amy sigh before an unexpected warm weight settled in my lap. Looking down, eyebrow raised, I gave her the 'What're you doing?' stare. She simply stuck her tongue out at me before getting into an even more comfortable spot in my lap, and rested herself back into my chest. The five foot four inch tall sixteen year old huffed tiredly and shivered, the cold mountain air getting to her (and me). "Oi, nii-san, what are we going to do? My phones' busted, and even if one of your guy's does work, it's not like we'll be able to get a signal in the middle of nowhereville." Instead of answering, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and rested my chin on the crown of her head, eyes half-closed and hummed weakly to myself. My nose had finally stopped bleeding, thankfully, and the pain had eased into a dull throbbing, allowing me to think just a little better.

I wondered just what the heck we were going to do to get us out of this mess, too. We were in some serious trouble, I knew that much. Black Bears tended to get territorial, and lately there had been sightings of wolves in the area, making me feel very suspicious by, well, any shadow and movement near us. Plus, coyotes are freaking everywhere in this state, so some being in the Bighorns didn't sound all that impossible. Speaking of which, the sound of some large canine howling somewhere nearby brought any thought and conversation *CoughargumentCough* to a grinding halt, with a good five more answering it. "Derr'mo", I heard Dimitri hiss, turning to look at him I could see his eyes wide and looking around nervously. Amy stiffened in my lap, her hands clutching my arms as I held her closer to myself. "Dammit! Like we need this right now!" Raven growled low in her throat, her eyes flicking from shadow to shadow as she came over and crouched next to Amy and I. Nikko grabbed Dimitri's shoulder and guided him towards our little group, looking around and sighing, his breath misting in the chilly mountain air. "Well, it could be worse, I guess." That, of course, was when nature decided to be a bitch and the once clear skies started to pour down sleet. In tandem we glared at Nikko. "I can't bah-leive you just said that!" Raven snapped, eyes narrowed in 'The Glare'. "Gawd, I wouldn't even say something like that!" Amy deadpanned, trying to wiggle as close to me as she could to keep the cold and the fear away. Nikko smiled sheepishly at us as Raven stood and slapped him upside the head. "I be thinking we need to be moving, yes?" Dimitri asked, jumping in place on the balls of his feet.

I hid my face in Amy's hair for a minute, taking a steadying breath. '_Holy shit. Shitshitshit, we almost __**died.**__ We could have died and no one would have known for days, maybe even __**weeks. **__I think I'm gonna be sick!'_I felt slender fingers card through my hair and long nails scratching my scalp reassuringly. "C'mon darlings, we need to find some shelter to hole up in and stay warm and dry. 'Kay?" The hand disappeared and suddenly Amy was taken from my hold and lap_. 'No! Give her back!_' Snapping my head up, I watched Raven walk off in a direction with Amy cradled in her arms, Dimitri close behind her with a tree branch held in his hands like a club. Jeez man, what do you think you're gonna do with that thing, play fetch? Nikko came up and offered his hand with a warm smile. "Alright Little Brother, it's time ta' get a move on." I smiled at him, or at least I tried to, and grabbed his hand. I was absolutely freezing! And the wind and sleet cutting through my now drenched thin hoodie, t-shirt, and jeans did not help me at all. Nicky wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, probably trying to share as much body heat as possible. Looking up into the cloudy sky, or at least where the cloudy sky would be if the branches weren't in the way, I couldn't help but think. That one) Tonight was gonna be a hella long night, and two) That a feeling deep inside me said our lives were gonna get really interesting here on out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were all huddled up in a rather spacious cave Raven had found, after walking in the cold and wet for almost two hours and now I was more miserable than before. Dimitri had reset my broken nose, after Ray and Nick had caught me and held me down, of course 'cause that shit hurts, then he had cleaned my face of blood before turning to check Amy's minor cuts and gashes on her legs. Nikko said that his shoulder was fine, after I asked him about it, which I don't believe for a second, saying it was just tweaked a little bit. Raven had quite the amount of bumps and bruises, but thankfully for her she wears her leather trench coat **all the time**, so had been unscathed by all the flying glass except for a single minor cut on her cheek. Dimitri had mildly sprained his ankle, but said he could still move fast if the occasion called for it. So all in all, we got away from that wreck pretty good compared to what could have happened, I guess. Still sucked major ass, though.

I sighed through my mouth, my nose still throbbing in a dull ache, as I looked around the cave. I just went through a crash, broke my nose, got the ever-lovin' crap scared out of me by a group of wild animals, was lost with my closest friends-all who could get horribly lost in a **mall **that had **maps **in it-and you know what? I was bored. Out of my mind. I was exhausted and my body felt like it weighed a ton, but I just couldn't go to sleep. The air here felt…weird. Like it was charged with electricity or something, and the fact that there was no sign that an animal, any animal, had ever lived or even been in such a prime den spot was unnerving. Honestly, it downright creeped me out. So yeah, for me, boredom and a sense of creeped-out-ness tend to cause things to happen. Looking over to my friends, I felt relief at seeing all four zonked out, sleeping like they were back home, and if it wasn't for the creepy atmosphere and the fact that it felt like I took a sledgehammer to the face, I could have fooled myself into thinking it was a sleepover, and that we were safe and sound. Standing up, feeling my chest constrict I nervousness, I slowly moved towards the back of the cave, hoping that I wasn't wrong in thinking it was unoccupied.

…Where the hell is it? I've been walking for about an hour now and there's still no end to it! It just keeps going on and on and on, like a tunnel or something. And it was **slanted downwards** I had to be at least a few hundred feet underground by now, plus it was dark, like pitch black dark. If I didn't have my phone, which was dying by the way, I would be walking around blind. It was weird, though, the farther I went in. The cave walls, floor, and I think ceiling were all completely smooth, unnaturally so. And that feeling of electricity in the air just got stronger and stronger the deeper I went. But…I couldn't stop going forward. It sounds crazy, even to me, but I could have **sworn **that someone-or something-was calling out to me, to my very **heart**. Not with words, but with emotions, feelings so strong and vivid that it almost overwhelmed me at first. Whatever the thing was, I knew it was old and powerful, and it wanted me to come to it, to find it, to be with it. The feeling of absolute longing that it sent me was staggering and almost made me cry out from the intensity of it. It wanted a lot of things, I think; like it's…children? Yeah, its children safe, to be happy, for it to be loved and not coveted, but it wanted me most of all. It wanted me close to it, even though this strange being was already wrapping itself around my very being, almost smothering me in hope and happiness and warmth that someone like me had finally come, after so long of being left alone. I wanted to be afraid, to be terrified, but I just couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me, the traitor. Though as the light of my phone got dimmer and dimmer, a small spike of fear stabbed my heart. What am I doing? What was I thinking!? This is dangerous, I coul-a sudden burst of pure, unadulterated love encased my mind in mid thought, and wordless whispers echoed inside it. The light was gone but so was the fear, replaced with love, and I had never felt so un-alone in my entire life.

Without knowing when or why, found myself in a headlong sprint down the tunnel. It spoke. It spoke only one word, and because of that word I knew that for whatever reason, I had to find it, no matter what. Unfortunately for me, sprinting down a lightless tunnel tends to be a bad idea, 'cause I rammed right into something hard and-metallic? The ringing that resulted from my abrupt-and painful- meeting with the giant metal object ricocheted off the walls, surrounding me and probably echoing far. God, I hope that didn't wake up the others, because I **so **don't want to explain any of this-this-what even is this?

I moved much slower now, feeling a warm wetness dripping from my nose, again. When I placed my hand on the thing I ran into, my fingers were met with a smooth, oddly warm surface, reminding me more of the smooth metal of some new vehicle than any abandoned old and rusty mining tools. Did people ever mine in the Bighorns? I can't remember. One hand trailed the metal while the other one held my nose, walking forward with slow dragging steps. I so didn't want to re-break my nose. After a few minutes of following the gently curving…thing, my fingers dropped into nothingness. An opening? A door, maybe? The pull on my heart got stronger, but before I could even lift my foot to go to in, loud rapid fire sounds came booming from the darkness of the tunnel. I barely turned around before I felt a weight slam into my stomach, sending me backwards onto the ground, breathless and in even more pain, dammit. "Oof! Oowww…!" _What the hell!_ "Haven! Haven, where did you go? Why did you leave? We were so scared when we woke up and you weren't there and-". Slamming my hand over her mouth, I sighed in relief as Amy's worried tirade stopped. I could hear three more sets of footsteps, much slower than Amy's, and suddenly there was light flashed into my eyes, and that horrible sharp pain was stinging my eyes.

"Shit, get that out of my face, dammit! I don't want to go blind!" A hand roughly grabbed my chin, the slender but strong fingers digging into my jawline painfully and forcing me to look back. Right into the face of a pissed off Raven. "What the fuck were you thinking, Haven?! You could have got lost in here! And you got yourself hurt. Again!" The guilt had me feeling sick to my stomach, but the being wrapped around my heart just pulled on me all the harder. Wanting me now. "Look, guys, I-"Smack! My head whipped to the side, my cheek burning where Raven smacked me. Damn that hurt like a bitch! "Uh, OW!? The hell was that for?!" Raven stood with her arms crossed just under her chest, her eyes glaring bullets at me, and a snarl turning her face almost feral. "That, you little shit, was for scaring us all half to death with your little Houdini stunt. Now get up, we're going back." I lifted my free hand to rub the sting out of my cheek, and I just knew I was pouting like some little kid, crap. Aand now my nose hurt even worse. Can't I get a break? Not even a little, itty-bitty one?

I heard Nick sigh and turned towards him, recognizing now where the light was from. "Where did you guys find lanterns? Those things don't look like they've been used in centuries!" Dimitri snorted, so I turned to give him the stink-eye. "We cannot be all like you, Moy Drug, run to dark places, da? We normal people and need light." He was smirking at me, little-Hey! He didn't answer my question! "What were ya' thinkin' Little Man, running off like that?" Nick crouched in front of me, trying to look me in the eye. Which I didn't want, 'cause then I wouldn't be able to lie to him. I looked away, feeling bad for scaring everyone and was about to answer when I felt something warm and slimy drag itself across the palm of my hand! "Uooogghhh! Gross Amy! That's disgusting!" Amy giggled and jumped from my lap as I rubbed my hand on the front of my hoodie. So gross, why does she do that? Licking people is disgusting. I shuddered and stood up slowly, my body aching and my head feeling as light as air. Long, slim fingers grabbed my face and gently brushed over my nose, causing small spikes of pain to race across my face. "Ow! Hey-""Shush, need make sure is not again broken, Moy Drug. Calm." I looked into Dimitri's eyes, which were a darker shade of violet from worry. He sighed in relief, patting my cheek softly before letting me go, saying "Is not broken, da, but is bruised badly and bleeding. Also, may be having mild concussion." Concussion? Great, well I guess that would explain the lightheadedness and the nausea.

As the three oldest and tallest of our group talked amongst themselves, Amy leant up against me, tugging on my sleeve to get my attention. "Xiong-di, what were you doing all the way back here anyway? And what's this metal thing?" Looking down, I opened my mouth to answer when that feeling, that need this other being had been giving me constantly, spiked to an all-time high, making me gasp and stagger at the sheer intensity of it. Amy squeaked at the sudden movement, gaining the others attention. "Haven? Amy?" That was Nick, I think. I couldn't really tell, my mind was fogged with a need and longing not my own. I felt hands steadying me, trying to keep me upright when an **even stronger** burst of emotions struck me almost violently. I twisted my body away from those familiar hands, letting out a high keening noise from deep in my throat, and dashed into the dark opening of the metal-thing, ignoring the shouts of surprise and shock. I have to find it, **I** **have to find it!**

So I ran, but for some reason, even though I knew that were most definitely more things to trip and run into, I never did. I ran in pitch blackness, the being leading me on through twists and turns, over large metallic objects and under things I couldn't see. I vaguely heard the others chasing behind me, yelling words I no longer understood. Those words were meaningless, all that mattered was the longing pulling my heart forward, the almost painful need filling every millimeter of my body.

I was so intent on those feelings that I almost didn't notice the area around me getting lighter with a bright blue light, and the silence that must have been here for so long interrupted by a humming sound. That's when I saw it in front of me, a large blue orb made of, it kinda looked like electricity, but it wasn't really. It looked like it was made of liquid, solids, and gas all at the same time, and the air around it thrummed with so much power that the closer I got the more my body twitched and jerked from excess energy.

The emotions, the feelings got so strong that it made me fall to my knees just in front of it. Suddenly they softened and changed, pure innocent love filled my heart and mind, and a soft pleading wordless voice entered my mind. _'Touch me'_ it almost seemed to say, _'touch me'_. I lifted my hand, almost like I was in a trance, and gently placed it on the orb. I was **so** not ready for the pain and power that flooded through me the instant I did. My entire body seized up, my muscles tensing and clenching so hard that it was painful, and my lungs were refusing to work. I couldn't even think, and my mouth was open but there was no sound coming out. Emotions, power, instincts that weren't mine flooded into me at a terrifying rate, drowning my sense of self. My hand felt like it was on fire and numb all at the same time, and it just kept touching the orb. Then it was over. My muscles relaxed and I collapsed, my lungs suddenly inflating and deflating, finally breathing. My entire body felt raw, and I could smell the burning flesh of my palm, but there was no more light to see it by, no more humming or thrumming anywhere. Just a warmth in the center of my chest, and the sense of peace premating my body. Then there were hands and hysterical voices, golden light. Sighing, I closed my eyes, finally feeling tired enough to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm and dark. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear. I could feel. Hundreds, thousands of voices clicking, chirping, and whirring around me. Their feelings muted, but still there, waiting for something; what I don't know. Wherever I was, it was calm and peaceful, and the air thrummed with an energy I couldn't name. I almost didn't want to leave, but I heard a voice. '_Bro'der! Bro'der, up! Up! Up! Up!'_ That voice, Celeste? Celeste's bell-like giggles reached my ears, and then a different voice spoke, neither male nor female but soothing all the same. _**'Wake up now, Haven. Your brothers and sisters await you eagerly.' '**__Wait, what? The heck are you talking about? __**'Do not fear them, the children, when you meet them. They have waited for this for a very long time.'**__ 'Cut it with the cryptic bullshit and talk like a normal person already! What children? Are they hurt?'_ The voice just chuckled as the dark space got lighter and lighter, disappearing into white and those voices and feelings were gone, and I felt cold and alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I moaned when I finally came to, shaking my head on the soft pillow underneath it and covered my eyes with a hand. Which I immediately tore away when pain traveled up from my palm and arm, making me jump into a sitting position with a scream. Cradling the hand to my chest, I gave out a pained whine and tried to curl myself into a ball around the pulsing heat-pain of my limb. Two small hands appeared on my back, rubbing it softly, and a soft voice cooed gentle reassurances into my ear. I didn't react at first, the pain dominating my mind. But a hand disappeared from my back and firmly but tenderly grabbed my wrist, tugging on it. Finally, I looked up, my sight blurred by the hot tears in my eyes. Even then, though, I was able to recognize Amy's bright green pixie cut. "Amy?"

"Ai-yah, Nii-san, just look at what you've gone and done to yourself. I thought we agreed that touching unknown, bright, glowing objects was a bad idea." She scolded, her tone more somber than what I was use to from her. "When did we agree to that?" I croaked, arching an eyebrow at her. She snorted and let go of my wrist, using the sleeve of her sweater to wipe my eyes. "We agreed to that when that weird truck came through Gillette and it had glowing stuff in some barrels in the bed." I blinked an eye owlishly at her for a moment, Amy wiping the other one. "Amy, those barrels had toxic waste signs on them. You're kinda supposed to stay away from those types of things." She froze for a moment before waving her index finger in my face. "That's not the point! The point is you touched a giant glowy orb thing on a giant alien spaceship and got hurt!" I froze, shock making my mind replay her words in my head. _'Did she just say…?' _"Giant alien spaceship?" She nodded, a smug Cheshire cat grin nearly splitting her face in half.

"Yep, while you were in la-la-land, Nicky, Ray, and Dimi all decided to go exploring. We were too scared to move you, just in case it would hurt you more than you already were. So we used all of the fifty lanterns we found-" "Wait, you guys found fifty lanterns just laying around here? Seriously?" "Yes! Now don't interrupt!" Amy smacked me on the top of my head, pouting peevishly at me. "Now, as I was saying," She snarked, "the others went off exploring and I stayed with you. My legs are numb now, thanks to you." "Sorry." "Shush! Stop interrupting!" I smiled, affection making my chest warm, she was trying so hard not to laugh. "Ahem. **Anyways, **Dimitri had apparently found the ships' breaker box and decided to fiddle with it, not realizing just what the heck it was. You have no idea how badly the rest of us got scared when the lights came on, and we saw just how freaking **HUGE** this place was!" Dimitri figured out how to work an alien switchboard? Actually, that doesn't surprise me as much as it probably should. It also explains why it's so much brighter here, now, too. "I mean holy crap man! It took Nick an entire hour just to run across this room, and it's not even the biggest onboard!" That was mind-boggling. The size the ship would have to be for it to take a star athlete like Nick to run from one side to the other, is just...damn.

My hurt hand, my right hand, was now a steady throbbing, so I took the chance to set it down in my lap and was about to take a look at it. Just as Amy said, "**OH,** plus there are giant alien robots everywhere." My head whipped around so I could stare at her, my mouth wide open and my eyes probably the size of dinner plates. "Giant alien robots." I spoke slowly, wanting to confirm what she just said. She just grinned even wider. "Yup." Popping the p at the end, she stood up and walked a little ways away before turning herself around, walking backwards with her hands clasped behind her back. "Well, don't you want to see one? There's one almost right outside this room, you probably climbed right over it in your mad dash to get electrocuted. It's a lot smaller than the others we've seen, but it's still huge!" I frowned when she mentioned my brief stint of mental…what do I even call it? Was those feelings or being even real? Whatever it was, that thing that called me here was nowhere to be found. Unless it was the giant blue orb-thing. Where did that thing go, anyway?

"Yeah, hold on!" I used my left hand to balance myself as I got to my feet and caught a glimpse of my right hand when it relaxed from the clench it had been stuck in. Standing still, I held my hand up and unclenched it fully, grimacing both at the painful sensation and at the sight of charred skin flaking off my palm and fingers. Hissing in a breath through clenched teeth, I flexed my hand in hope that it wasn't permanently damaged. Thankfully it moved fine, if somewhat stiff, but its appearance was what bothered me the most. The top layer of skin was burned black with cracks showing the raw pink flesh underneath. Each flex had more and more flakes falling off, clearing even more of the dead skin and exposing the skin beneath to the cool air. And godDAMN if it didn't sting. Deciding that I'd just have to have Dimitri take a look at it when I next saw him, I closed my hand into a fist and jogged after Amy, who stood in the door's threshold waving her arms over her head and dancing around like she had ants in her pants. I laughed at her, yelling "Oi weirdo, what're you doing?!" "Isogu, Nii-san, Isogu!" She just yelled back, her wide smile creating dimples that could be seen even as far away as I was. I sped up to a run and followed her as she dashed out of the doorway and into the hall, laughing and jumping around as we approached a large yellow shape curled up against the wall. Man, Amy wasn't kidding when she said this place was ginormous.

Speaking of Amy, she had reached the yellow shape and was in the process of climbing onto it. I slowed down as I approached the yellow mound, wanting to get a better look at it from the ground so as not to irritate my hand. The robot was humanesque in shape and large, even laying on its side it was easily a good three feet taller than me. If this is the small one, just how big are the others? Shaking my head in disbelief, I took a good look at it and could immediately tell I was looking at the back of its head, which was overall smooth and had a weird motorbike helmet-like shape with pointy, I wanna call 'em horns, on top. Curious, I walked around the head to get a look at the 'bots face. What I saw stopped me short and made my heart clench. I don't know how, exactly, but the robot looked **young.** It had a roundish face with large black eyes, meaning it was offline most likely. It had those same pouty lips that little kids tend to have and a little button-nose-like protrusion on it, and gave off such an air of innocence that I was immediately reminded of my two year old sister Celeste. Without thinking I pressed my right hand on its cheek, brushing it up like I did with my thumb on my little sister when I would cup her cheek when I kissed her head goodnight. I placed my other hand on my chest, in the center where a strange ball of warmth had been ever since I woke up.

Arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a weight lent against my right side. "Do you think they're, y'know, still alive or something?" Amy's voice was uncharacteristically quiet and…and sad. We've never met these alien robots, and I've only ever seen the one here in front of me, but something in me, and it wasn't the strange warmth in my chest, said that these were good people, even if they weren't human.

"I dunno", Sighing, I leant forward and gave the robot a kiss on its nose, reminiscent of how I would wake Celeste up in the mornings before I went to school. Amy giggled softly, "For a guy, you're awfully affectionate." I snorted as she leaned forward and copied my actions. "Shut up Amy, no one needs your comments from the peanut gallery." She just smiled at me, though it wasn't nearly as happy as it was just a few minutes ago, grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the hall. "C'mon, let's go find the others, they'll be happy to see you awake." I hummed in agreement and asked, "How long was I out, anyway?" She stopped walking and let go of my hand. Crossing her arms and tapping a finger on her chin, she thought for a few seconds before nodding to herself and answering, "Around nine hours, give or take thirty minutes." I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. "That long?" "Yeah, we were really starting to get worried the longer you were unconscious, Dimitri was afraid you had slipped into a coma or got brain damage or something." I nodded to myself, feeling horrible about making them worry so much. I was about to apologize when a sound like a dial-tone pierced the air, causing us both to tense. Slowly, we both turned around to face the robot, watching its eyes flicker to life and weird symbols flash across them. I wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders as we both backed up and watched in awe as the little yellow robot uncurled and sat up, shaking its head as if to get rid of a dream. It looked around with eyes the brightest shade of sky blue I had ever seen, then it looked down at us and warbled. It tilted its head to the left and Amy an' I did the same. A minute later it tilted its head right, we did the same. Another minute later it set its head normal, we did, too. And to my absolute surprise (and delight) the little robot **smiled** at us, and these chirping sounds came from it. Like it was laughing or something. Amy was virtually vibrating in excitement, and honestly I couldn't blame her, I was smiling so wide my face hurt.

Taking a deep breath, I unwrapped my arm from Amy's shoulders and cautiously made my way towards the sitting bot, hoping I looked as un-threatening as possible. Though I doubt that I could look threatening, seeing as how I was barely a third of its size. It-okay, I'm tired of calling the robot an it, so I'm just gonna call it a he-clicked and whirred at me, making strange noises that had different pitches and pauses. Was he…was he trying to **talk **to me? "H-hey there little fella," I called to him, "I'm sure glad your awake. My name's Haven Brennan, and over there is my sister, Amy Fujimoto." He jerked back, making me pause and crouch down, trying to look as small as possible. Ohcrapohcrapohcrap did I offend him? Is he really a she? He didn't look like a she, then again it's an alien robot, I don't think gender really applies here. He looked at me for a second before his hand lashed out, wrapping around my waist and bringing me close to his face. Amy screamed my name and ran forward, to do what I don't know, but she was grabbed with the other hand and lifted to the bots face, too. Well then, this is a mighty fine situation we got ourselves into, isn't it?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay! Second chapter, done! And on a cliffhanger too. Excellent! The third chapter will be out soon, promise.

_WMS, why are you leaving this chapter so much shorter than the first on? That one had over 4000 words in it, this one barely has 2000. _

Because first chapters should always be longer! And yeah, I know the entire group wasn't in this chapter, but they will be in the third one! Oh, and a digital cookie to whoever guesses which Transformer Haven and Amy met.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was having a very, very bad day. First off, Amy had somehow talked Haven into acting like a five year old and the two decided that jumping on her would be the best way to wake her up, at four in the goddamn morning. Second, everyone took way too long in getting ready for the day, like three hours too long. Which made number three, all of the diners were packed full with tourists and they had to wait a good thirty minutes just to get a **table,** not to mention their orders and food**.** Fourth, Dimitri had decided that **today **would be the most opportunistic time to go to that stupid dinosaur museum, even though they had been there for **five days **and they could have gone at anytime. Fifth, they spent **five hours** in that dingy little place. **Five. Hours**. She read all the plaques and saw all the pictures and fossils in the first **forty minutes. ** Then Nikko had somehow gotten them all lost while on the way home, which was completely stupid seeing as how he's driven back and forth between Gillette and Thermopolis for virtually his **whole life. ** Then, oh-ho then, her simpleton of a brother had somehow found the road they were supposed to go home on, almost four hours later. They then had to go **back **to Thermopolis to gas-up, then they were able to head out on their way. After **twelve hours**, they were finally heading home.She had been so upset, though, that she didn't even want to sit up front with her brother. So she decided to sit in-between Amy and Dimitri for the four hour drive home. Which, she later realized, was a huge mistake on her part. _'How in the hell'_, She had thought in mental agony with her right eye twitching, _'does Haven deal with the __**nonstop talking!?'**_

Then, of course, two hours into the drive, she had finally had enough and actually did something to shut them up. Only for Nikko to get them all in a wreck and ruin their dad's most prized truck. Again. After having practically demolished the offending door keeping her locked inside the poor truck, she was **beyond angry.** Nothing had gone right today, and now they were stuck without cellphone service, with no vehicle, in the cold mountain night air, which had started to **sleet**, with Haven and Amy looking like goddamn zombie extras from The Walking Dead with the blood on his face and the tears in her clothes. And wild animals. Of course. She had seen how Haven had tensed up and kept looking at the shadows when that stupid howling started. Coyotes wouldn't have gotten him that freaked out, even subconsciously, living where they did you get use to the howling and yelping. So, they were obviously wolves. Great. She had honestly thought that her luck was changing for the better, though, when she found that cave and everyone was able to take shelter from the elements and wild animals in there. Then everyone got their wounds checked out, which made her so happy that she had worn her beloved trench-coat today. Of course, Haven had to have his broken nose reset, which made her flinch when, after chasing him for a good twenty minutes, the sickening crack and the accompanying scream of pain came. She had wanted to hold him when she saw the tears in his eyes for the second time that day, but he wouldn't have any of it. So, pushing her maternal instincts to the back of her mind, she had settled down to sleep, hoping a few hours of sleep would make her feel better, even just a little bit. She didn't even get twenty minutes.

She had been shaken awake by Amy, who was practically frantic when she told the others, who had been awakened by the hysterical half-screams she was letting loose, that Haven was gone. Raven was up in seconds, yelling his name and searching the cave for any sign of him. Well, she didn't find him, but she had found quite the amount of old style lanterns, along with three skeletons that looked like they were probably mountain men from the 1800s. She had Dimitri keep Amy away while she and Nikko carried the lanterns to a different spot of the cave, then covered the skeletons with the furs they had caught. After bowing her head and thanking the dead men with their new source of light, Raven lead the others towards the back of the cave, keeping up a steady jogging pace to hopefully catch up to their wayward brother. After forty minutes, everyone had heard that loud ringing noise of something hitting metal, and soft cry of pain. Obviously everyone knew who it was, but Raven was still surprised when Amy almost threw her lantern down and sprinted towards the noise. Minutes later Raven saw the two in a heap of the ground, Haven's hand over Amy's mouth, probably to keep her quiet. She didn't know whether to hug the two or scold Haven. Thinking for about five seconds Raven decided a scolding was in order. After yelling and slapping him, which she later regretted when Dimitri told her it probably didn't help his nose, Raven and the boys had started talking up a plan to get help and home. Which got interrupted by Amy when she squeaked. Glancing in their direction, she could make out Haven's swaying form and could hear his gasps of almost-pain. Worry and fear had clenched her heart then, and she surged forward to steady the boy, his normally beautiful bright blue eyes dull, wide, and unseeing. No one had expected, or even known that he could make, the loud and heartrending keen that came from his throat. And Raven most definitely didn't expect him to tear out of her arms and sprint into the dark, gaping hole behind him.

Chasing him, for the third time that day, Raven started wondering if she should have just stayed in bed. After going over and under weird metal objects and…robots? She and the others had finally bolted into the room, just in time to watch some as the last bit of a blue glowing light was absorbed into Haven's hand and arm, the strange light settling in the center of his chest right before he collapsed into unconsciousness. Raven darted over to him, screaming hysterically and grabbing his face, hoping that he would wake up. He didn't.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was nine hours ago. Raven was now leaning against a lever with her arms crossed in the command room, watching her blood brother and her newest "adopted" brother fiddle around on the main computers' keyboard. It kinda reminded her of the command room in Star Trek, where Captain Kirk and co. would pilot the Enterprise. Even had a huge ass chair in the middle of the room with consoles and other, smaller chairs stationed there too. And sitting in that gigantic chair was a huge red and blue robot with a mask over its lower face and huge audial fins on the side of its head. _'Just what have we found? These things are alien, no doubt about THAT. But still, what the heck are they doing here? They sure didn't land in the best spot for it to have been controlled. And a bunch of these bots have some pretty bad damage to them, almost like battle damage. So a crash landing, then. Just what were you guys running from?' _ She stared at the giant of giant robots, her eyes narrowed in concentration as if the robot would tell her its story just by looking at it. "Ey, Raven, come see this! Is being most impressive!" She sighed and looked over to Dimitri, his dark chocolate brown hair wild and unkempt with his glasses barely hanging onto his face, and smiled affectionately. "Hold on, I'll be there in a sec." Pushing off from the lever, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, her waist length cornrows whipping about now that they were free from their usual ponytail.

"What's the 411?" She called, jogging across the console she was on and using a fallen piece of metal as a bridge to the main computer right in front of the red and blue bot, coming up beside Dimitri who was directing Nikko as to which button he would jump on next. "Well, we be experimenting with the console, and find interesting schematics! They are-how you say? Very advanced! Most fascinating! They-". Raven just smiled and watched Dimitri gush about the alien robots highly advanced tech, like she needed his 187pt IQ to be able to tell that. "So, got any idea what any of them do?" He stopped for a second before turning to face her and smiled sheepishly. "More study needed before able to do that, Moy Druga. Much, much more study." He turned back to the screen, crossing his arms and propping his chin on a fist, murmuring to himself in Russian. "Heh, well, I think we've lost him, Ray." Raven smirked as Nikko, seeing that he was no longer needed, had walked over and used one of her shoulders as an armrest, an amused smirk on his own face, making the two look eerily alike. "Yeah, well I guess we can't blame him too much, how often do people get to discover an alien spaceship?" His face sobered when he replied, "About as often as people get electrocuted by said aliens' objects." Her face immediately fell at that, her eyes turning flinty and her nostrils flaring at the sudden pain the fear and worry those words brought to mind. "He'll wake up. Boy's too stubborn to die", she growled low in her chest, glaring into the air. Nikko nodded once, "Yeah, I know." They just stood there for a moment, the twins gaining strength and comfort from the other, watching Dimitri flit around in front of the screen; apparently too excited to stand still.

_**Clang. **_The twins leapt apart, startled. _**Clang. Clang. **_"The hell?!" Barked Nikko, running forward and grabbing the now still and freaked out Dimitri. _**Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. **_Raven didn't say anything, too busy staring at the doorway from where the sounds echoed from, getting loser each resound clang. She could tell what the rhythm meant; footsteps. _'Footsteps. Okay, c'mon Raven you know what footsteps mean. What giant, metallic footsteps mean…Means one of 'hem's awake and coming right this way. Fuck!' _ Raven crouched down, readying herself for whatever came through that door. So she thought, but she so wasn't ready to see the little (compared to the others in the room) yellow robot that had been offline outside the room they left Haven and Amy in, who were sitting on its shoulders and hanging onto its head for balance by the way, online and moving. She was immediately bombarded by conflicting emotions; joy and relief at Haven being awake and looking like he had no brain damage, annoyance at Amy for not bringing him here sooner, and disbelief at the fact they were riding on a robots shoulders like parrots. _'That thing was offline! How in the seven pits of hell did they wake it up!?' _

"**Haven! Amy! What the hell, man!**" She roared, causing the robot to jerk and make a high pitched screeching noise. "Ah! Shush, shush, it's okay baby, it's okay." Amy cooed to it, rubbing its cheek with her hands. "Hey 'Bee, it's alright, it's just Ray, she won't hurt you, right Raven." Haven gave her the evil eye, the look alone daring her to say anything otherwise. The robot was still for a moment before nodding, sending the teens on his shoulders tumbling around until he remembered them. Then, it did something that made Raven's mind go blank from surprise. "Hello Raven, my designation is Bumblebee. I am a Autobot minibot under the command of…Optimus?!" The robot, Bumblebee, finished his sentence in a strangled yell and went to the red and blue bot in the chair. He, because that voice was most definitely male, though it sounded younger than Haven, was so small compared to the giant that it was almost ridiculously funny, if the little bot hadn't sounded so frantic. Raven shook her head, eyes wide as she plopped down onto the console beneath her feet and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm the rapid-fire beat of her heart. She let loose the hysterical laughter she had been unconsciously building up since the accident loose. Well, yesterday had been a very, very bad day. Today, though, seemed to be looking up quite nicely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and I looked over our shoulders at Raven, who seemed to have lost her marbles as she laughed her ass off; she kinda sounded like the Joker. Cool. No, not cool, focus. I turned my attention back to Bumblebee, who seemed to be hyperventilating as his…vents? Yeah, his vents worked overtime. "Hey 'Bee, calm down, everything'll be alright, I promise." Taking a deep breath, I hoped I wasn't wrong. Bee had started making these weird chic-chic sounds, kinda like static, but those slowly stopped as he processed my words. "Are you sure?" He asked, sounding somewhat doubtful. Smiling I patted his head. "Don't sweat it buddy! I'm sure this guy, Optimus, will be fine! We just gotta wake 'im up is all!" Yeah, so how do we do that? "Oh! Hey, Bee! Bee let me up near his face, I wanna try something!" Amy yelled, jumping up and down on his shoulder. Looking confused, the yellow bot crawled into Optimus' lap and offered his hand, to which I jumped down onto first before helping Amy. Carefully, Bumblebee lifted us up as high as he could go, which was at Optimus' shoulders. Amy, much to my chagrin, jumped as high as she could before latching onto his scathed armor and started climbing up as best she could wearing a mini-skirt. Patting Bee's pointer finger reassuringly, I jumped after her, hissing every time I had to use my right hand. "Hey! Yellow Robot!" "His name is being Bumblebee, Moy Drug." "Right. Bumblebee, c'mere!" Nikko, the heck are you doing? "Nikko, you do anything to Bee and I'll castrate you! Bumblebee, don't look that up." Amy giggled above, having reached the bots audio fins, she turned around and held her hand out to me, pulling me up. "I think that our Baby Bee being able to hook up to the internet whenever he wants is gonna be a double edge sword, ain't it?" I glared at her smiling face. "And whose fault is that, I wonder" I growled. She just smirked at me. "Oh, don't be such a mom, Ven, I ain't gonna do anythin' to 'im." Nikko yelled, though I was pleased to note some caution in his voice.

Finally, at the top of his head, I looked around the room while taking a short breather. There were five other bots in this room that I could see, anyway. Two bots were red and white, though one had these strange prong like things attached to his forehead, and the other had **a rocket attached to his shoulder.** Okay, note to self, keep him away from Amy. One was black and white, smaller than the red and white ones but a lot bigger than Bee. The other two were white, red, and one with blue and the other green accents, respectively. The one with the Christmas colors had these weird…things sticking out the side of his head, kinda look like lights. And the other one had a visor over his eyes, though those were dark too. Man, and there are even more of them? None as big as Optimus, I hope. I heard an excited exclamation in Russian and whipped my head in my family's direction. Dimi was touching Bee's face and his pure awe was easily heard in his happy laughs. Bee's own happy chirping mingling as small hands tickled his face. I sighed and brought a knee up to my chest and wrapped an arm around, resting my other arm's elbow on the knee and resting my chin in my unhurt palm. Amy's flitting footsteps were easily heard behind me as she ran around Optimus' brow ridges, looking for something, I guess.

Gazing down, I realized that we weren't gonna be able to leave them alone_. 'Like, we're not gonna be able to just wake 'em up and be on our merry way! These people were going to need us, their ship was stuck who knows how far down and deep inside this tunnel, and they were going to need guides and teachers about the human race. Sure, they could hook up to the internet whenever they wanted, we found that out from Bee, but half that crap wasn't even true and don't really mean anything. They won't be able to trust anyone else, not yet at least. Maybe not ever. And…and we were the ones that found them, dammit! I don't just want to go back to a boring life after this! I mean, c'mon, these are giant alien robots! What teenager wouldn't want to get to know them better!? They were gonna be like children, lost and unsure of anything, confused like Bumblebee! I can't just leave them like that! I can't. So I won't. I'll protect them. Yeah, alright then, I'll protect them, like Amy and Celeste.' _I smiled and sat cross legged, pressing my right hand against Optimus' head possessively. The warmth in my chest got hotter at the contact before shooting down my arm and hand and into his head. I gasped at the sudden feeling, though thankfully there was no pain. Then it was gone, the heat retreating and going back to its gentle warmth in the center of my chest. '_Well, that was…interesting?' _ Amy gave an exasperated groan and stomped over to me, looking discouraged. "He doesn't have an effing nose! How are we supposed to kiss him awake if he doesn't have a nose!?" I blinked at her slowly. "Amy, Bunny, I don't quite get you're logic." She humphed and plopped down beside me, grumbling to herself before explaining. "Well, it's how we woke up Bee, I know it is! He woke up because we kissed him awake like we do with Celeste! The kisses have magic powers!" She nodded to herself firmly, obviously believing every word she said. She saw the look I was giving her and bopped me atop the head. "I'm not crazy, dammit! It's true! That's how it happened!" I grinned at her and teased, "Sure it is, maybe next we'll find Snow White and have to kiss her awake, too!" Amy let out an offended shriek, going to attack my head again. Which I deflected by grabbing her and trapping her arms to her sides. Laughing, I kissed the crown of her head before giving her a noogie with my chin. Her screams of surrender were suddenly cut short, though, when our perch, Optimus' head, began to move.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey-o! Told you the third chapter would be soon! Though I myself am rather surprised at how fast I'm currently dishing them out…Don't get use to it! And yeah! Another Cliffhanger!

Welp! See ya soon with the next chapter! Ba-Bye!

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A loud drawn-out bass sound, like gears grinding against each other, boomed out in what I think must be a groan. I pushed Amy towards the back of his head just as Optimus jerked forward, knocking me off balance and over the edge of his brow ridges. "Well crap." Yeah, probably not the most epic thing to say when falling off a robot about four stories tall, but hey, what can you do? Acting on pure instinct I lashed my hands out, grabbing onto the bottom of Optimus' faceguard and hanging on for dear life as he shook his head; kinda like what Bee did earlier. I heard Raven bellow death threats at Optimus in fear and anger, probably more anger than fear, knowing her. Nikko was cursing up a storm and Dimi was yelling frantically about something in Russian. Then I heard Bee clicking and chirping frantically at us, or I guess at Optimus, seeing as how the big guy probably didn't even know I was there. Oh shit, please don't do anything fast man. My arms burning and my hand screaming at the abuse it was being put through so soon after being barbequed, I berated myself for not working out with Nick and Ray more often, like they were telling me too.

Suddenly there was something solid underneath my feet and the pain in my arms lessened until it was nonexistent, my hand dulling to a stinging sensation. I cautiously let go and staggered back a few steps on the hand I was now standing on, craning my head back to get a good look at the now awake bot. His eyes were a glowing royal blue, and looking at them gave me a sense of peace and safety. His mask receded back into his head. Revealing his face as a whole, which looked strong and regal, nothing like Bee's baby face. This was a being I did not want to disappoint, a person who commanded a lot of respect and probably made any enemy stupid enough to get in his way wet themselves by look alone. I felt a flash of pride and affection towards this towering bot that I knew for a fact was not my own, and I didn't know how to react to that. What's been going on?! Optimus brought me closer to his face, seemingly to get a good look at me, too. I tensed, feeling nervous and suddenly very aware of just how small and fragile I was compared to the behemoth in front of me. A huffing and puffing noise quickly grabbed my attention, though, and looking up I was greeted with the sight of Amy pulling herself up to Optimus' brow ridges. He must have noticed her too, because the next thing I know Amy was plopped right beside me, a look of confusion on her face at suddenly being in a spot she so obviously wasn't just a second ago. It seemed Optimus wasn't done moving though as he slowly rose out of the chair, causing Amy to squeak like a mouse, desperately grabbing onto me and holding on tight to keep her balance as we swayed over three stories in the air. Sure, we were held in his cupped hand, but that horrible elevator feeling was a rather permanent fixture in the pit of my stomach at the moment, not making the very short trip any more comfortable. Optimus lowered his hand on the computer console just a few feet away from the others, then gently tipped his hand until it was at an angle where Amy and I either jumped off on our own or fell off. I chose to jump off, like a normal person. Amy curled up into a ball and rolled off, whee-ing down the entire way like an idiot.

Almost immediately I was 'commandeered' by Dimi, who started poking and prodding me, asking me nonsense questions and hovering like I was going to drop dead any moment. And even though I found it immensely annoying, I let him do it because it made him feel better. Though I wish he could have waited until there wasn't a giant alien robot towering over us. To my relief, Nick had apparently thought the same and got Dimitri in a headlock, effectively shutting him up, just in time for Opitmus to have learned English off the internet. I think. I'm not sure, I can't read minds. Or processors, as the case would be, I guess.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of a faction of the Cybertonian race called the Autobots, from the planet Cybertron. And I thank you all for bringing my ship, comrade, and myself back online." Holy. Shit. That voice though. Out of the corners of my eyes I could see the others with that wide-eyed, open mouth fish look on their faces. That's fine, I had one too. Cause hot DAMN. I felt more than I heard that voice. It was like someone decided that the sound of thunder would make an awesome voice and was like, 'Hey! It'd make an awesome voice for a badass robot!' 'The Terminator?' 'No you idiot! Like a four story foot tall alien robot!' …Whoa, yeah maybe I really should take that Ritalin the doctor prescribed me. That was…a little out there. The image of a red and blue Terminator flashed in my mind and said in Optimus' voice, "Asta la Vista, punk!" …Wicked.

I was jerked out of my daydream when Raven stepped forward, a serious look on her face. "Okay, thanks for the info, but that doesn't exactly tell us anything." Oh man, I don't like where this is going. I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. But, just as I made a move to stop the rising tension, Nikko grabbed my elbow. Throwing a confused look at him over my shoulder, I tugged my arm; he didn't let go. He just shook his head and leant forward to whisper in my ear. "We need to know." I glared at him out the corner of my eye. Uh, duh! I know we need to know, but we could do it in a way that **won't **piss off the large robot commander!

"We need to know why you guys are here," I turned back to see that Optimus had crouched down low enough to be able to look Raven in the eyes, "why you've got a damn good sized hole in your sternum, why your men look like they've been through hell and back, and why you've all been here-apparently offline-for who knows how long! We need to know if you guys are safe and friendly!" Raven's voice was stone-hard, ice-cold, and commanding. I felt extremely uncomfortable as Optimus let out sigh before nodding once. "I understand your concern, Little One, and I commend your bravery in asking me outright. Be reassured, none of my people, nor I myself, wish any harm to your species and planet." He stood straight and turned fully to the main computer, pausing at the occupied screen and giving our little group the one-eyebrow-raised-look of 'What have you been up to?'. Dimitri coughed nervously before giving a small smile and little jerky wave. "Sorry, was most curious. Heheh." I smiled at Optimus and gave him the what-can-you-do shrug.

Optimus just shook his head and-I swear he did-gave a small, almost warm, smile. He started typing and all the lights in the room got fifty percent brighter, then suddenly multiple metallic arms came out of the ceiling and attached themselves to the other offline bots. A surge of electricity, or some sort of energy, pulsed through the arms and into the bots, causing the bodies to jerk and twitch until, finally, in sync they let out high pitched screeching noises; like metal against metal. And I could hear it coming from deeper within the ship, too, not just this room. Amy latched onto my arm and Dimi grabbed my shoulders, using one another as a pillar of strength from the nails-on-a-blackboard like sound. Slowly the horrible noise faded away, and the arms retracted back into the ship. Then, out of the corner of my eye I spotted movement. Whipping my head in that direction, I watched as the red and white robot-the one without the missal, thankfully-ease himself up, with help from Bumblebee; though I don't know how much help the minibot really was, being barely half the size of the other bot.

Optimus took two giant steps towards them and helped up the bot, whose knee cap-guard-plate-thingamabob was all sorts of twisted, and his arm hung limply by his side. "Ratchet, my old friend, are you completely online?" The bot, Ratchet, shook his head and gave an almost groggy groan. "Optimus? What language is this? Where are we?" I perked up and escaped my friends' constricting grip on me, running across the consoles and fallen pieces of metal to get closer. This was an older bot, I could tell by the voice; strong, wise, slight gravelly in undertone, with a hint of ain't-gonna-take-any-shit thrown in there. Kinda reminded me of my grandpa. "It's english! It's one of the most well-known languages on planet earth, which is where you are. But, if you wanna be more specific, you're in the Bighorns National Park in the state of Wyoming, which is part of the country called United States of America." I smiled at the shocked looking robot. I laughed, which quickly turned into a hiss of pain, my hand had started up again and won't go aw-is that blood?! Bringing my hand close to my face, I saw the crimson liquid oozing out of a fresh cut slashed diagonally across the charred flesh.

I heard a weird whining noise-like a damaged car trying to start up-and looked up from my hand to come face to face-literally-with Ratchet. I froze at the sight of his eyes, kinda the same way those deer froze in our headlights yesterday. The weird spaces in his eyes that looked like pupils contracted and he brought one of his hands up to me. I stiffened up and virtually stopped breathing at that point, the only part of me moving were my eyes looking for someone to help me. Optimus had got two of the other bots up and was helping the one with the lights on his head, while everyone besides Raven were talking to Bee. Raven was looking at me, and seemed to be just as tense as I was. The tip of one of his fingers, his pointer finger actually, opened up and a bunch of mini-gadgets came out and grabbed my hand. "Ow! Hey sto-!" "Shush!" Ratchet all but growled at me, causing the protests to die in my throat. Yep, just like grandpa. The little arms and gadgets gently turned over my hand, poking and prodding at the dead flesh, taking samples from both the skin and the blood.

One of the online bots, the one with the visor, came by and looked over Ratchet's leaning form at me, a friendly smile on his face. "Well, looks like ya got yerself caught by Ratchet! M'name's Jazz; I just wanted to say thanks for waking up Bee an' tha Commander, who knows how long we would have stayed in stasis if ya hadn't." His, Jazz's, voice sounded nice, kinda like the music his name represented. I immediately knew we would get along just fine together. Smiling back, I shrugged as best I could. "Yeah well, I'm already use to this treatment anyway, being Mother-Henned isn't anything new. And nice to meet you, Jazz. You too, Ratchet." The bot grunted in reply. Then one of Ratchets' tools pressed too hard on the palm of my hand, and when he moved the tool away at my squeak of pain, over half of the dead skin tore off and went along with it. The mind-numbing, overwhelming pain that followed had me screaming bloody murder. Immediately all the bots turned in my direction, Ratchet actually flinched before lowering his head even closer, fast-paced clicks coming from him. Instincts kicked in and all that was on my mind was '_get away!'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Slaggit! Someone calm the little fella down!" "Ratchet, you've got to let him go!" "Let him GO you giant scrapheap!" Amy felt like her heart just stopped beating. _'Haven's hand…Shit, I forgot all about it!' _She bolted forward, ignoring the growing pain in her legs, using her smaller frame to get around the bots crowding around her screaming friend and wiggled through until she was right in front of him. She reached out and gently held his face, noticing his eyes, though wide, were misted over with tears and unseeing. Raven was next to them within seconds, her face the very definition of livid. "What the ever-lovin' HELL happened!?" Amy watched as the older girl gathered Haven in her arms, sending a venomous glare in Ratchet's direction. He just shook his head, a worried frown on his face. "That was not supposed to happen! He was damaged so I took a look at it, and it just came off!" His face turned faintly disturbed as he continued. "What kind of damage makes parts of your protective layer come off?! How did he even get damaged in the first place?!" Amy noticed that Ratchet's voice turned slightly reproachful, and she couldn't help but be reminded of Haven's grandpa. "A burn", said an unexpected voice behind her. Eeping, Amy released Haven's face and whirled around. Coming up behind her was a grave-faced Dimitri, his violet eyes almost black with worry. He hissed when he saw Haven's hand and gently studied the raw skin and the cut in the center of the palm.

He sighed. "Believe or not, Ratchet saved us lots of trouble. Now we no have to be worrying about dead skin so much." Raven looked incredulous. "What!?" Even Ratchet looked confused. "I fear I don't compute, little mech." Dimitri nodded once. "Burned skin is no good for healing hand, see? Must be rid before hand can heal. Otherwise, Haven get very sick. Would have gotten rid of it myself, if had known about sooner." At this he leveled a cool gaze at Amy, a silent scolding that got to her far more effectively than any yelling could. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget!" Nikko sighed and patted her shoulder softly. "There were so many things going on that I forgot! I didn't think anything like this would happen! I'm s-o, so sor-ry!" Amy was wailing at this point, having grabbed Haven's middle in a bone-crushing hug in apology.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dimitri watched Amy practically attack the unaware Haven in a hug, and sighed in fond exasperation. Turning to Nikko, he waved him closer. "I need you to be going back to cave." Nikko blinked in surprise at the uncharacteristic order before nodding. "Yeah, sure. Why?" Dimitri shifted his weight to his other foot and crossed his arms, giving an impatient huff and Nikko a cross look. "I left first aid kit there on accident. Forgot in panic to find Haven, and remember just now. Go get it, I need it." Again, Nikko nodded his head before heading over to Bumblebee. Dimitri watched the two share words before, to his surprise, Bumblebee picked Nikko up and placed the human on his shoulder and made a swift exit.

Dimitri groaned at the headache growing behind his now closed eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, placing his other hand on his jutted out hip. _'Dammit, now we really need to get home. With Haven's hand like that an infection is an almost certain possibility. We need trained professionals, the right antibiotics, hell, we need a hospital! For crying out loud, I'm no doctor! He could lose that hand! Not to mention Amy's legs are starting to get to her. All those cuts, and I wasn't properly able to clean them, let alone treat them. Babushka would be so disappointed in me! Fuck! We ne-.'_

"You are unwell?" Came an unexpected voice beside him. "Gah!" Jarred by the abrupt violation of silence, Dimitri lost his balance and slipped off the edge of the console. Luckily, the bot that interrupted his mental tirade had quick reflexes and caught him easily enough. Looking up with a dark glare, his anxiety and fear for his friends, along with the brief scare, shortening the normally docile Russian boys' temper, he exploded. "Chto s toboy gigantskih robotov i pugat lyudey!? Vy ne mozhete dat' cheloveku otdokhnut!?" (Translation: What is with you giant robots and scaring people?! Can't you give a man a break!?") Breathing heavily, Dimitri sat in the bots palm, vaguely noting the black and white colors and the-shorter than Ratchet's-prong like builds on the bots forehead, along with the slim build of the robot. "Are you done now, youngling?" Asked the bot nonchalantly, a patient look on his face. Nodding, Dimitri took one deep breath, held it in, and then let it out slowly through pursed lips. "Da, thank you, I needed that much." The bot said nothing and instead just gave a slight, knowing smile.

"I am Prowl, Second-in-Command to Optimus Prime, and Chief Tactician of the Autobots. What are you called, youngling?" Suddenly feeling very shy, Dimitri smiled sheepishly and looked at his lap, hunching his shoulders and twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Dimitri, but moy friends call me Dimi. Or smarty-pants, depending on mood." The bot-Prowl-hummed, or thrummed, as the case would be, in what Dimitri guessed was slight amusement. "I can tell you won't be cause for concern. Unlike your companions." That being said, they looked in the direction where pandemonium was beginning to form. Raven and Ratchet had gotten into a rather violent argument, Haven had apparently fallen completely from consciousness, Amy was having what seemed to be a minor panic attack with Jazz and the other two-yet unnamed-bots trying to desperately calm her down, while Optimus Prime just stood there looking somewhat exasperated by it all. Dimitri just laughed apprehensively, shrugging and scratching the back of his neck. "Da, well, they be who they be, I think is the saying."

Prowl seemed to be about to respond when a door, one that had been closed and was opposite of the one that had been used up to that moment, and out tumbled an assortment of Autobots. In the lead was a large, thickly built, orangish-red bot with two slightly smaller bots, golden yellow and candy apple red in color respectively, in the front. "Optimus, wha's with all the noise!? Is everythin' alrigh'!?-" "Oh Primus Sunny, are those organics!?" Prowl groaned and dropped his face into his free hand. Dimitri got the distinct feeling that things had just gotten a whole lot more interesting. He flinched at the sound of a loud crash, and gulped. _'And hectic. Very, very hectic.'_


End file.
